A Friendship To Test Time
by chelle2702
Summary: They have been friends since they were 5 years old...Now it's their wedding day and the nerves are getting to the Bride... Will she go through with it? Or will her flashbacks force her away?


Carrie stared intently at her reflection in the mirror, almost waiting for it to tell her the answers to all the questions that filled her head. Then again, it was a little late to be questioning anything with more than 600 people waiting for her in the next room. She took a deep breath, in a poor attempt to calm her nerves, and blinked away a tear that she refused to let escape. She wrung her hands around the silk material of her dress only to curse herself seconds later and straighten the vulnerable material.

"Carrie are you ready?" came a familiar voice a few feet behind her. Carrie focused her view on the mirror again to see the reflection of her best friend . She quickly turned around to face her.

"Renee you look gorgeous!"

"Less of that missy! This is your wedding day, not mine," Renee replied, "And if anyone looks gorgeous in this room, it's you. But we have got to get your gorgeous ass out there to meet your equally gorgeous husband to be." Carrie laughed awkwardly and let her eyes drop to the ground, much like her heart that fell at the mention of him. She was used to it though, just the thought of him managed to make her heart do crazy things. She closed her eyes and imagined him standing at the altar patiently waiting for her. A small smile tugged at her lips when she realized how nervous he must be at that exact moment, yet she could guarantee he would be playing it off like he was cool, calm, and collected. It was at this point that Carrie realized that was the exact same way she was acting. The enormous ball of emotions including anxiousness, nervousness, happiness, and eagerness among others were a normal reaction for all brides she assumed.

Renee looked at her best friend and smiled, remembering her own wedding day to Dean. She felt exactly the same and had locked herself in the bathroom. It wasn't until her mother spoke a few well chosen words to her that she realised she loved Dean and that she was doing the right thing. Carrie and Seth had been through so much she couldn't wait to see them both happy. They'd managed to find each other after many years apart as well as overcoming Carrie's miscarriage of their child, the death of Carrie's brother Luke, Roman almost dying in the car accident that had took their dearest friend and Roman's wife away and rumours of Seth fathering another woman's child. Renee sighed. She hoped Carrie would get her act together before the ceremony. Before it was too late.

"Remember when you told me how you first met Seth?" She asked watching the familiar grin appear on her best friend's face as she recalled the memory.

*Flashback to Age Five*

Carrie yawned loudly while sitting on the playground waiting for her older brother Luke to pick her up. All the other kids were gone with their parents who were there right after school. She was getting annoyed. It was the 3rd time that week he'd been late to pick her up.

"Hey, why are you still here?" A dark haired boy asked. Carrie looked at him and recognised him as a boy from her class.

"I'm waiting for my brother." She shrugged.

"You're in my class aren't you?" He asked as Carrie nodded. "What's your name?"

"Carrie."

"I'm Seth." he smiled. "You're new right?"

"Yeah." Carrie nodded as they both heard Seth's name being called and turned to face a dark haired women waiting by the school gates.

"There's my mom, Bye Carrie." Seth smiled at her one last time before running to his mother and out of Carrie's view. Seth's mother, who had watched the entire exchange smiled at him as he climbed into the car.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Carrie." Seth answered. "She's new."

"Carrie? Was she nice?"

"Yeah. She's in my class too." His mother nodded and started the car as she watched Seth stare out of the window with a lazy smile on his face. That was the day Carrie Newland came into Seth's life and she had been there ever since.

Carrie sighed as she was left alone again. She was about to pull her boom from her bag when she heard the roar of Luke's car. She jumped off the wall and headed to where he had just parked.

"Luke! You forgot me again! I'm telling mom and dad." She growled as she climbed into the car. Luke smiled at his sister knowing she was in her usual after school grizzly mood.

"Sorry babe I got caught up at practice." Carrie rolled her eyes and Luke began to drive home. "I saw you had some company. Who was the little boy?"

"Just some boy from my class I don't know him." Carrie shrugged before turning to look out of the window. That was the day Seth Rollins came into her life and he has been there ever since.

"Yeah." Carrie nodded as she smiled at Renee. "He was my first friend in Davenport."

"He was you're only friend." Renee scoffed. "From what I heard, you weren't interested in talking to anyone else once you'd met him." Carrie laughed as another memory hit her. Once that cemented Harry in her life.

*Flash back to Age Eight*

"Seth!" Carrie groaned as he jumped around the room doing his best Hulk Hogan impression.

"What?" Seth asked innocently.

"Will you quit it? I'm trying to concentrate."

"That's going to be me one day Carrie. Only I wanna be bigger then Hogan." Carrie couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. She often wondered to herself why she had ever become friends with him. She carried on with her homework as Harry carried on watching RAW and impersonating the wrestlers. They stayed like this until Seth's mom Anne shouted Carrie down as her mother wanted her home.

"Do you want to come over and play video games tomorrow?" Seth asked her as she gathered her stuff.

"Sure, but I want to watch cartoons first" she said.

"Deal." Seth replied.

"See you at school." Carrie smiled as she swung her bag onto her shoulder and bounded out of Seth's bedroom.

"Carrie? Can you come downstairs please?" Carrie's mother Barbara yelled up the stairs. Carrie quickly pulled her shoes on and grabbed her jacket as she planned on heading straight to Seth's anyway.

"What Mom?" She asked as she jumped off the last step only to find both her mother and father looking at her sadly. "What's wrong?

"Sit down honey." Her father Steven smiled sadly and Carrie watched them wearily as they each took a seat beside her.

"It's about your brother." Barbara began and Carrie saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"Luke has been in a car accident so you are going to go to Seth's for a bit while me and your mother are at the hospital okay?" Steven said as Carrie nodded not fully understanding what was happening to Luke. "Go get into the car." Carrie did as she was told while Steven comforted his wife. Once Barbara had got her emotions under control for Carrie's sake, she climbed in the car and Steven drove the car towards Seth's house. Anne and Seth's stepfather John were waiting for them on the drive.

"Seth's waiting for you inside sweetheart." John smiled warmly at her and encouraged her to go inside while Anne hugged Barbara tightly.

"Go on baby." Steven nodded. "You grandmother will be here shortly to pick you up." Carrie nodded and headed inside. Seth met her once she'd shut the door behind her. Seth didn't know what to say to her. He knew she was upset. Luke was her world. So he did what he had seen his mother do when her friend's husband had died. He hugged her tightly and led her to the couch where they sat quietly holding hands.

She didn't remember much of that day but she does remember sitting on Seth's couch and him holding her hand until her Grandfather came to pick her up. That was only time she had hated being at Seth's. But the loss of Luke had rocked her world and she knew she wouldn't have been able to get through those first few months had it not been for Harry. She glanced at herself in the mirror as another memory hit her.

*Flash back to Age 16*

"You won!" Carrie squealed hugging Seth tightly.

"Well I am the best at this school." He replied with a goofy grin on his face as she whacked his arm lightly. "Do you have the car?"

"Of course I do" Carrie nodded. "Why?"

"Because as much as I love winning school wrestling competitions, I hate being at school when I don't have to be." Seth said grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. Carrie laughed loudly and allowed Seth to pull her towards her car. She unlocked it and they quickly jumped in and set off.

"So Carrie, junior prom is coming up how many guys have asked you so far and how many guys asses do I need to kick?" Seth asked once they'd hit the road.

"Like you could kick anyone's arse." Carrie scoffed. "However I have been asked by a few but no one I want to go with really."

"Would you go with the future WWE Champion?" Seth asked and it took all of Carrie's will power not to swerve the car off the road. She glanced at Seth who was grinning at her.

"If you're asking then I'm accepting because nothing sounds better than going with my best friend." She said smiling at him as she pulled into his driveway.

"Good because I was asking. Give me a call when you get home okay." He said getting out of the car. "Night Carrie."

"I will. Night Seth." Carrie nodded.

He always made her call him so he knew she was safe at home. It had all started after Luke had died. He needed to know she was safe. He needed to protect her like Luke used to. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

*Flash back to 18 years old*

"I don't want to go anymore" Carrie said choking back tears "It's too far away."

"Yes you do still want to go" Seth said holding her tightly. "You're going to love London Carrie. You have wanted to go since we were little"

"I know but there are perfectly good schools here why did I pick one so far away from you?" Carrie sighed looking at him "Tell me again why I'm going?"

"Because you need away from this place and your parents" Seth said.

"Why didn't I pick one in Davenport? I could be near you then."

"You and I both know that you wouldn't have done that." Seth said shaking his head. "I'm always away sunshine. You'd be waiting for me to come back and I won't have you doing that. You need to take the leap. You've been talking about this since you were 5 years old." Carrie nodded knowing he was right. Since Seth had been signed to Scott County Wrestling he's been travelling all over the US taking part in competitions and tournaments. He had wanted to take her with him but he knew she had to finish her studies. School was as important to her as wrestling was to him. The last 2 years had been a whirlwind for them both with Seth flying Carrie out to wherever he was as often as he could.

"But I'll miss you." She said quietly. "More than when you're on the road."

"Hey," Seth said softly as he wiped her tears away. "I will always be there for you so it will be like I'm there with you" Carrie nodded as she heard her mom and dad call for her.

"I'd better go. Mom and Dad will freak if I miss my flight."

"Everything will stay the same Carrie." Seth assured her. "I will still fly you out whenever I can and when I'm in London I'll come and stay with you."

"Oh yeah." Carrie snorted. "You'd leave your precious wrestling to come to London to see me?"

"We'll sort something out." Seth grinned happy he'd managed to put a smile on her face at last. He pulled her in to him tightly as he inhaled her scent and tried to memorise it. "Remember you're my number one always."

"You're mine too." Carrie sighed as he kissed her forehead and let her go.

"You'd better go before I make you stay." Carrie nodded and gave Seth's brother Brandon, a quick wave before heading back over to her parents.

She'd walked away from that day wanting to never leave him. He had been right though, She had needed away to get away from Davenport and especially her parents. They fought all the time. Neither of them had been the same since Luke's death. She had actually wanted them to split up but she knew it would kill her mother. Carrie leaving home was hard enough on her. Seth had been her saving grace since Luke. Even when he'd been in Georgetown wrestling or on the other side of the country, he'd always been there for her. She wanted to shake her own shoulders to help her realize what she was thinking was not an option anymore. She had agreed to this almost a year ago, so what was she doing having second thoughts about it at all, let alone now. Carrie wanted to marry Seth, of course she did. She loved him with every ounce of her heart, always had and always would. He was her savoir, her soul mate, her best friend for as far back as she can remember, or at least as far back as she wished to remember. But then again, there were more than a handful of memories she wished she could forget. Maybe then she wouldn't be questioning the events to come.

"Carrie, are you okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Renee asked. Carroe's eyes darted up to meet those of her best friends, searching for her reaction to the idea of second thoughts, praying for acceptance that she felt that way, but all she was met with were eyes of disappointment at the thought. Carrie shook her head rapidly in response.

"Of course not Nae, why would I ever?"

"Okay good, cause there is nothing to worry about," Renee assured her. "You two are perfect for each other. This is what the whole freaking world has been waiting for, so let's go." Carrie crushed her body to her best friends and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Thank you Renee, I love you," Carrie smiled, saying a silent prayer that her best friend was right. After all, every normal couple has some things they wish they could forget about right?

*Flash back to 6 years ago*

"You really know Seth Rollins, Miss Newland" Amanda asked.

"Yes I really know Seth Rollins. I grew up with him" Carrie nodded.

"That is so cool. So you must be going to the live show then" Kelly said.

"No I'm not actually. I haven't talked to Seth in a long time." Carrie said "And you should get going lunch is almost over"

"Come on Miss Newland, we have extra ticket since Kelly's cousin can't come. They are front row right in front of the ring." Amanda said.

"And it would make my parents feel so much better if we someone older come with us" Kelly said.

"If I say yes will you stop asking me about Seth?" Carrie asked the girls nodded "Fine I will go. Now get going there goes the bell. I will not be explaining to Mrs Jacobs why you were late."

"Thank you!" The girls yelled running to get to their next class. Carrie shook her head amused. She couldn't believe she had agreed to go to a WWE live show with two of her students. It had been almost 4 years since she had last spoke to Seth and now she was going to one of his shows. As she thought about she thought about the last time they'd spoken. He was distant. Time had taken it's toll on their friendship and as much as they didn't want to admit it, they had allowed the distance to get between them. Seth had assumed once she was done with school she would return back to the US. So he had made plans for her to join him in Florida where he was signed to WWE NXT. But Carrie had found a job in London and stayed. They'd tried their hardest but they had got to the point where if something happened to them, they each were no longer each other's go to person. And when she had taken a job back in Davenport, she thought he would have gotten back in touch. His mother knew she was back and Carrie knew Anne would have told him. She sighed as she sat down and wondered what he was doing at that very moment.

"Am I stupid for think she'd come to the show?" Seth asked as he sat in the lockeroom with his best friends and ex team mates.

"Not stupid man." Roman said with a smile. "Just hopeful."

"You haven't talked to her in what almost three years?" Dean asked as Seth nodded. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Seth. She has her own life now."

"I know. I should have kept in touch better. After her number got changed and her parents moved away I haven't been able to get in contact with her at all" Seth sighed.

"But she's back home now." Roman grinned. "Your mom said she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That she knew of." Seth pointed out.

"Cheer up dude I'm sure you'll be able to find her now because you know she's working at your old school." Dean's girlfriend Renee grinned as she entered the locker room.

"She has a point there Rollins." Dean nodded. "She works at your old school and I'll bet Brandon knows where she lives and who she is friends with."

"Wow stalker much?" Seth grinned.

"This is so exciting! Thanks so much for coming Miss Newland." Kelly said.

"Not a problem girls. This is better than grading papers anyway." Carrie smiled.

"Of course it is. And I know you would be totally bored reading mine" Amanda said laughing.

Carrie laughed with her when she felt a hand on my shoulder. She turned to see a face she'd missed smiling at her.

"Hi Anne, how are you?" Carrie said standing to greet Seth's mother.

"Oh sweetie it's so good to see you home!" Anne smiled as she pulled Carrie in for a tight hug. "I thought you would have come to see once you were settled?"

"I honestly meant to." Carrie nodded. "But I got nervous."

"No need to be nervous sweetie. Despite whatever you and Seth have going on I will always want to see you." Carrie smiled knowing it was silly of her to have thought any different of Anne and John. They'd been like second parents to her growing up and she felt awful that she hadn't been to see them. "Can I pull you away for a minute?" Anne asked holding tightly to Carrie's hand.

"Sure, I will be back in a minute girls" Carrie told them and followed Anne through the crowd. Several of the fans recognised Anne and began shouting hellos. Anne smiled at them and waved politely before flashing her pass at the security guard and pulling Carrie backstage. Carrie had no choice but to keep following and felt the butterflies in her stomach as she knew exactly where Anne was taking her.

"Wait here." Carrie said leaving Katie in the hall with a smiled. Carrie sighed when all of a sudden, she felt him behind her.

"Carrie?" His voice was soft and so familiar. Carrie turned around an felt her face form a massive smile as she took the sight of him in.

"Seth." She almost whispered. Without saying another word Seth closed the distance between them and pulled Carrie into a tight hug. Carrie let out the breath she had been holding as she felt his heart beating.

"I'm so sorry." Seth whispered in her ear.

"It's alright Sethy." Carrie smiled. "We're both to blame."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Seth smiled widely as he pulled her in tightly again. "So, WWE Champion you did it."

"I did."

"Five minutes till show time folks" the stage manager said.

"I have to go now. You're going be around after the show right?" he asked. "Dean, Renee and Roman want to see you.

"I will be right here." Carrie nodded. Seth grinned and grabbed the security guard nearest to him. "Joey please watch her? And bring her backstage when we're done?"

"Will do." Joey grinned. After watching their little reunion he planned on making sure that smile stayed on Seth's face.

"So I'll see you later?" Seth asked and Carrie nodded before he began turning away. Joey smiled at her and began walking her back to her seat when Seth yelled. "Carrie! You're still my number one!" Carrie felt her heart almost stop.

"You're mine too Seth." She grinned before following Joey back to her seat.

She grinned at the memory. That concert had meant so much to her. She was snapped out of her daydreaming as she heard the heels of shoes that filled the otherwise silent hallways. She couldn't determine which was louder at the moment, the coming footsteps or her pounding heart, but she was going to go with the latter of the two. She spotted her father seated on a wooden bench several feet away.

"Hi daddy." She said quietly. Her voice came out much calmer than she expected. Her father's head rose to her, quickly standing to walk over to her.

"You look absolutely stunning pumpkin," Steven Newland smiled, bitter sweetly. This was a day he had both dreaded and looked forward to since Carrie had been placed in his arms all those years ago. He'd known the moment she and Seth had been reunited it wouldn't be long before he would be handing his daughter over to Seth in marriage. When Seth had approached him to ask for his blessing he had tried to mentally prepare himself for when the moment happened. He hadn't been as prepared as he thought when Carrie had bounded into the house flashing her engagement ring as Seth grinned proudly behind her. Carrie smiled at her father and pulled him into a hug, knowing he needed one just as much, if not more than her.

"Thank you daddy," She smiled up at him. "I'm so nervous."

"No need to be nervous sweetie, just enjoy this moment. You'll never have one like it again," her father preached. "The girls are about ready to start the procession, so we better get your bouquet." As he went to walk away he turned to his only daughter and smiled. "Luke would have been so proud of you sweetie."

Carrie stood still as her father went off in search of the bridesmaids and his daughter's bouquet. She took this chance to turn to her right and look through the small glass window of the large wooden door leading to the church. She smiled at the sight of all the familiar faces patiently awaiting the start of the ceremony. Her eyes squinted further along the church to see Seth's closest friends in their matching tuxedos all in a line. She giggled quietly as she watched Dean act up with Antonio Cesaro for Nikki Bella who was taking the picture. Her eyes moved slightly to the left of Roman who was talking his cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso when her breath caught in her throat. He looked unbelievably gorgeous standing at the altar. She quickly dismissed the inappropriate thoughts that were coming to her; after all, she was in a church. A smile tugged at her heart as she saw him chewing on his bottom lip, a routine nervous habit of his, and wringing his hands much like she was doing just minutes ago. She watched as his best man Brandon whispered something in his ear before both of them started laughing loudly. She knew it was absurd to think, but she could have sworn she saw that familiar twinkle in his eye when he laughed all the way from where she was standing. That man was the love of her life, she was sure of it. That fact still didn't help shake her doubts though, and she hated that. At that moment she hated herself for even thinking she couldn't go through with this. The two of them had put so much time, and even more money, into planning the event. Months after months of searching high and low for the perfect church, mostly due to Seth claiming they were either "too small", had a "weird smell", or "the floors were too squeaky" among other reasons, planning the reception, dealing with the wedding planner, picking the bridal party, and planning a perfect honeymoon, had only led her up to having second thoughts as she stared at the man she planned all this out with. What kind of woman was she? She didn't deserve him that she was sure of. And that just added to the reasons on her list of backing out of this. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as the clanking of several high heels against the stone floor approached her. Her bridal party consisted of Renee as Maid of Honour, Roman's new wife Elizabeth and Brandon's wife Luisia. Roman's daughter Joelle was the flower girl along with Brandon and Luisia's son Charlie who was the page boy.

"Let's get this show on the road," one of her bridesmaids stated, Carrie too enthralled in thought to recognize which one. She backed away as two ushers opened the large wooden doors to expose the church full of employees, friends, and family, and the music began to play as Joelle began the process down the aisle.

Seth Rollin's head quickly snapped in the direction of the opening doors as the familiar music from the rehearsal began. He knew that once those first few keys came across the piano that there was no turning back. It was finally here. He took a deep breath and quickly straightened his suit one last time before turning his attention back at Joelle. As much as he tried to simply revel in the moment and enjoy each second of this big day, he couldn't stop thinking about Carrie and how this was officially the beginning of forever for them. He smiled to himself at the mere thought of finally being able to call her his wife. Carrie Frances Rollins. He sure did like the sound of that. He could only imagine how stunning she had to look, picturing her in the specially made Vera Wang dress she had picked out. He only hoped he had managed to look half as decent as she probably did. Seth swore earlier that morning that his unruly hair was being more difficult than normal. After at least 35 minutes in front of the mirror with a bottle of hair gel, he angrily gave up on trying to fix the stray curls that were sticking out of his growing hair. Even Luisia who had been dealing with the famous Rollins curly hair since Charlie has been born, was unable to tame the curls. And then there was the cut right under his left jaw that was a victim of his shaving. Seth felt like he was 15 years old again when he inflicted himself with the razor, but he couldn't help it, his hands just would not stop shaking. After bitching to Roman that it was too noticeable, and Roman swearing different, he gave up on that battle as well. By the time Seth snapped out of his thoughts he noticed that Renee, Carrie's maid of honour, had just passed him, and the infamous bridal music had begun. Damn him for missing the entire bridesmaids' procession due to his random daydreaming. Good thing his mother was filming every second, but for right now he dedicated every ounce of his attention at the opposite end of the aisle, waiting patiently for his girl, and there was no daydream or thought that could interrupt this one.

Carrie ran a hand over her face, trying her best not to mess up her professionally done make-up, as the chords began to ring in her ears. She took several deep breaths as she walked to meet her dad. She was almost positive that someone had stuck glue to the bottom of her heels as a mean joke, because she felt like she couldn't lift either to walk. She eventually linked arms with her father's secure grip and gazed down at her dress, making sure she looked presentable. Finally her head rose to look straight ahead and her eyes immediately met his. After all, they always did. He gave her his trademark beautiful smile that was only for her, always for her and she felt her heart flutter. All her doubts, nerves and anxiety left her body in that moment and she knew what she wanted. And a short walk is all that stands between them. She didn't even want to think about the other 600 pairs of eyes that were on her right at that very moment as her father nudged her forward. She kept her eyes on his allowing her father to lead her down the aisle.

And once she was there, next to him, his hand tightly in hers she knew.

She knew this was where she was meant to be.


End file.
